broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Malice
Malice is a masked psychotic hobgoblin hunter, who scours Equestria in search of worthy prey. He has been pursued by the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. He then becomes fixated on Sir Sheath, the "Ultimate Prey". Background Goblins Goblins are a race of humanoid-like creatures with rough light green or gold skin, sharp teeth, and long and pointy noses and ears. Regular goblins are about pony-sized, but hobgoblins (a different kind of goblin) are twice their size. Few goblins are also able to do Magic. They are not known for being the friendliest of creature, but they are known for being the cleverest. Goblins have been lurking in the darkest regions of Equestria, and hasn't been seen by anypony for a long time. The Hunter One day, one goblin named Malice decided to leave the shadows, and terrorize Equestria for kicks. A ruthless hunter who has gone mad with power, hunting and battling the mightiest creatures in Equestria to satisfy himself. He then turn his attention at the ponies. The Steed Knights When he caught wind of the newly appointed Steed Knights of the Chess Table, he knew they might be the only ponies in Equestria worthy to his skills. Then then leaned there was gonna be a ceremony for the knights hosted by Princesses Celestia and Luna, and will be attended by the Mare of Harmony. He figured it could be a chance to eliminate all threats, and found a worthy prey. WIP Appearance Malice is hobgoblin, about the size as Princess Celestia, and partly-muscular looking. He wears dark light-weighted armored clothes, metal gloves and shoes, a series of portable weapons, and a dark robe. His face is sinister looking with pointy ears, a needle nose, short dark spikey hair, and bright red eyes. He wears a metal mask over his face and cranium, with eyeholes, big enough to make the eyes visible, and small grates, where the mouth is. Personality More psychotic than Discord, more heartless than Queen Chrysalis, more scarier than Nightmare Moon and King Sombra, and more violent, powerful, and dangerous than all of them put together. Malice is obsessed with the thrill of the hunt and the chase. He is very clever, cunning, and careful. He would hide away and watch his prey thoroughly, studying their habits and weaknesses. Then he would wait for the right moment to strike. He's a sadist. He finds pleasure in inflicting pain of others. Malice is cruel, merciless, and hostile. He hold no alliance to anyone but himself, not even to his own kind. He is only interested in good sport, and not in more powers, such as conquering Equestria. He sees ponies as weak and inferior creatures. So he hopes to find a pony who is worthy of his skills. Malice believe the Steed Knights are more worthy because them actually know how to fight back. He's mostly focus on Sir Sheath, because he's a little more like him, a worthy opponent. Powers and Abilities He is an expert in trickery, stealth, trapping, weaponry, magic, and combat. Physical Combat Malice's strength, speed, and ability are unmatched. He can leap great distances and can latch on to walls. He also has a knowledge of incredible skills. The only opinion is to evade and not hope to get hit. His durability has allowed him to withstand the most powerful attacks for a short while. Magic He hardly ever uses magic, he prefers physical contact. But he is very skilled in combat spells. He levitate, shoot beams of energy from his hands, sending out energy waves, and create energy blades from his two index fingers. He can even catch a magic blast aiming for him with his hand, in the form of a glowing energy orb, and throws the blast, or shoots it, right back at them. Malice mostly use magic to hide and evade his prey; such as camouflage, smokescreens, and decoys. He can even use magic on his weapons. He can transform each of the tips of his metal gloves' fingers into large scythe blades. Malice has the power to summon and legion of Devil Hounds, dark red demon dogs with devil horns and tails. They are extremely loyal to him. They have the power to walk on walls and burst into flames. Whenever he wants to call them back, he just whistles for them, even from a distance. Equipment Malice has a variety of weapons, both standard and enchanted. Such as daggers, bows and arrows, and bolas. Malice possesses "Magic Resistance Braces" that he can throw at unicorn horns to prevent them from using magic. He is also well at setting up booby traps. He can lure and trap his prey in cages and nets of his own design. Sometimes Malice sets them off using his magic. Other versions In My Noble Steeds Part 1 and Part 2, Malice is a Goblin Pony, and the primary antagonist. Goblin Ponies are a darker breed of ponies, like the changelings. This version Malice shared some features of his humanoid counterpart: with the red eyes, pointy ears, and that yucky green skin; with two horns instead of one; sharp claw-like hoof toes; and pterodactyl wings with fingers, that he can use as arms. Category:Other Category:Male Category:Brony Category:Villain